Ultimate White Tiger
by Chillman22
Summary: This is a story about a new character that appears and there's a bit of a love connection between the new guy and White Tiger. Also I'll try and come up with new chapters. Also I tried separating some spaces but for some reason it won't allow me, so sorry for the inconvenience. Also I add my DeviantART, look on my profile for it, cos it won't show the full address
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Spider-man

Chapter 1

A Tiger's Lesson

Just another day in Midtown High School the classes were full and lessons were starting. Until a knock from the door, a voice with a face came from behind the door "Sorry for the interruption." A man in a suit and with light-brown hair came through the door, with the teacher saying "Principal Coulson, is the something wrong?" Principal Coulson then says to the teacher "No, nothings wrong, I would just like to introduce a new transfer student to your class." The teacher then says with a surprise "A new student at this time of the year?" With that Coulson then states "Yes, anyway if you would like to come in." As he and everyone in the room looks towards the door. A young man with brown short, brushed back, spiked hair and with a grey streak going towards the back with brown, serious eyes, an expressionless look as though he didn't care. Along with black jeans that were a little tight on the upper legs that showed just how ripped his legs were, with a black hooded kind of baggy jumper, with a silver ring of two wings joined by a sword with a cross on the blade, handle and guards where the joint of the of the wings joined to the hand guard and the end wings go up above the handle.

The young boy stood in front of the chalkboard facing the class and said in a low, but strong tone "I'm Will... That's all." As everyone looks at, he starts moving to an empty sit in the back, close to the window and just looks out. With that Coulson then left and before he disappears behind the door he quickly states to the class "Try to make the new student feel welcomed, ok students." Then he was gone, the teacher then says "W-well with the new student here, why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself?" The new student looked around at everyone and sighs, then stood up and says in a monotone "I'm Will, I moved here from England, I live in the dorms and thats it." After that he sat back down and continued looking out the window. The teacher and the students continued looking at him, until the teacher realized what was happening and tried to continue the lesson until "BBBBBRRRIIIINNNNGGG!" the bell went which the teacher then says "Oh um, class is dismissed, I hope you all have a nice dinner." With that said everyone made their way to the cafeteria talking to each other, all except the new guy. As Peter was just about to leave he looks over at the new guy, who didn't move one inch. Then everything went grey except for Peter and he looks towards the viewers and says "I know the new guy looks kinda gloomy, but maybe it's because he's in a new school and doesn't really know anyone." Everything then went back to normal and Peter then said to his 4 friends "Why don't we invite the new guy, you know show him around and everything." They all looked at each other, then at the new guy and Sam then said "Are you kidding me, the guy looks like he'll bring everyone down like a cloud or something." Then Ava gave Sam a little slap behind the head and said "Come on guys, we should at least give the new guy a chance." Then Danny said "Don't judge someone by their aura, but by who they are." Lastly Luke said "Yo, I'm with Danny and Ava, let's get to know the guy." They all then looked towards Sam and Sam then looks at them and scoffs "Alright, alright, will get to know him." With them all in agreement they went towards Will and Peter says to the new guy "Hey Will." Will then looks from the window towards them with a plain look and Peter then says "You want us to show you around and if you need any help you can always talk to us about it." With everyone in an agreement Will just looks at them in an inspecting look and everything went grey again and Peter whispers to the viewers "Is it just me or is he looking at us in a these-guys-look-interesting or I'm gonna ether hit you or eat you kinda way." As Will looks at them, he to them in a soft through the nose sigh and says with a tiny one sided smile on his face "Alright, I guess I should try and get the lay-out of this place until I move on again." They all looked at each other and it went grey again and Peter said "You ever have the feeling that some guys are ether, telling too much or too little of their life, well this guy just did a too little AND too much of his life." He then looks at Will in curiosity and looks towards the viewers "You know he's got a kinda curious and scary feel to him." Then everything went back to normal and Sam foolishly went towards Will and placed an arm around, while saying "Ok so you're kinda creepy, it doesn't mean you're a bad guy, right." Not being able to answer properly Sam continues talking "Hey, hey big guy how about a picture, huh, I write down "me and the new guy." What do you think?" Before Will could protest a flash appeared before his eyes and Peter shouted "Wha- Sam, give the new guy some space, after all he is new." Trying to see where Will was sitting, because of Sam's camera flash, the only thing they saw was an empty chair and Peter said "Hey, where did he go?" As they all looked around Ava was about to tell Sam off until she noticed in the corner of her eye and looked towards the window and said "Hey guys, look there he is?" As they looked at Ava they then looked towards where she was pointing and saw Will walking away on the football ground. Everyone just looks and Peter said "Ok, any idea how he got there from here so fast." As they were about to answer sam then said looking at his phone not really trying to find Will "Man this is weird, hey guy's look at this." Ava then says in protest and annoyance "Not now Sam, breaks nearly finished and everyone will blame us for scaring the new guy away." Sam then walks towards them ignoring Ava's comment and said "Look." As everyone sighs and humors him and looks at the picture and Luke says to them "Yo that's weird!" Peter then states "Yeah, no kidding." Ava not standing near the group says, trying to be funny "What does Sam have snot coming out of his nose?" Sam just looks at her and says sternly "NO!" trying to hide himself from the others that he was rubbing his nose and says "It's the new guy, it's, well look for yourself." Passing the phone to Ava, she looks in a fine I'll look way. As she looked from her friends to the picture, the only thing she saw was a reflective flash and said "What, so you flashed the windows, big whoop." Then looks again and looks harder and saw that the flash didn't come from the window but from Will's eyes. Ava looks and looks again trying to see if the reflective flash came from somewhere else and says "Ok, so what does this mean?" Peter thinks for a while and says to his friends "Leave it to me, I'll find out what's going on with him from Principal Coulson, just keep your distance and see what he does, cos this here, isn't normal." With everyone in agreement, Peter then finishes with "Lets go covert-ops on him, so try and follow him and not draw attention." As Peter left Danny, Luke and Sam all look at Ava as if to say 'you follow him cos you're better at undercover work than us,' As they stare at Ava she looks around and sighs "Fine, I'll follow him, but you three will have to do something for me after, alright." They all just simply nod and went on their way.

End of Chapter 1

_Spider-man and its characters © Stan Lee_


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Spider-man

Chapter 2 A Tiger's Fall

Peter then started telling Coulson "When Sam took the picture it was like, he was there one second then gone the next. We were looking all over for him thinking the flash spooked him or something, but then Ava saw him across the football field." As Peter continued Coulson just sat in his chair listening with his elbows on the desk and his hands in front of his mouth. "Then while Sam was looking at his picture we all saw something weird." Then Coulson said "This coming from a guy who can stick to walls." Peter stopped for a second and said "Well, yeah, but you're missing the point, in the picture the flash refection didn't come from the windows or anything behind them..." Coulson then interrupted again saying "Wait, did you say "Flash." Not understanding what the flash means he says to Coulson in a little concerned voice "Ye~ah, it was like the flash was redirected from his eyes back to the camera." Realizing that Coulson looks a bit unease about the new information. Everything went grey and paused and Peter Says to the viewers "Ok, we both know he's hiding something about the new guy, I'm kinda nervous about what he's gonna say. But let's hear him out, I mean who knows it might not be as bad as it seems, right?" Then everything resumes and Peter asks "What's going on with the new guy, is there something me and my team should know?" Coulson looks towards Peter and says to him "You'll hear everything from Director Fury in due time, but first you and your team must come to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, along with Will." Peter then looks at Coulson in surprise and shouts "What!?" Ignoring Peter's response to the new information Coulson then says "Suit up and tell your team to suit up as well." Before Peter could say another thing about the conversation he was pushed out the door with Coulson's this-is-an-order look and rushes out.

Meanwhile Ava, in her white tiger costume follows Will from the roof tops and sees where Will is going. Jumping from roof top to roof top, making sure not to lose sight of Will, she then says to herself "What's going on, all this guy is doing is walking around, talk about a boring mission." Her watch phone then went off and answers, seeing as it was Peter getting his Spider-man costume on ready to go towards her he then said "Listen, We're needed on the Helicarrier." Before he could finish his sentence White Tiger then says "Finally, it was getting boring following this guy around." Then Spider-man said "You know white tiger, you need to let people finish what they're gonna say." White Tiger then looks at him in a angry way and Spider-man said "W-well, anyway, not only are the team needed on the Helicarrier, but so is Will." With that the whole team then said in union "WHAT!?" and White Tiger then said, before anyone could ask "What do you mean he's needed too, isn't he just a strange civilian?" Before everyone else asked Spider-man then said sternly "Look I'm just as in the dark as you guys are, but Coulson said that Fury will tell us everything we need to know about him, ok, so lets get Will and go find out." As everyone reluctantly agreed to it, they turn off the communicators. White Tiger leaning against the roof top side sighed to herself and said "What's going on, why do we need to not go to the Helicarrier but we need to bring him along as well, in order to find out more about him, just what's going on with him?" "Why not just ask?" A voice from behind startled White Tiger that she jumped back and gets in a defensive position and notices who it was. sitting on the edge of the roof was Will, sitting with his hands between his feet in a crouching position, then kicks his feet off from under him and makes himself comfortable and said "Jeez, I must say I never once had a superhero stalker before, I got to say it's a strange feeling." As White Tiger was still in her defensive stance the words hit her and she scoffs saying "Please, me stalking you, as if, I was just going the same way thats all." With her arms folded and feeling slightly agitated, thinking she got the best of him, Will simply says "Oh yeah sure, you were going the same way." Looking curious at each other he then finishes saying with a playful smile "Ever since school." Shocked at what he just said she then says trying to hide her shock "W-what are you talking about, school." Trying her very best to hide the uneasy feeling the next thing she was gonna say "I-I "gulp" d-don't g-go t-to school." feeling as though those words were vial. She then tries changing the subject by asking "Anyway, how did you get up here and behind me, and what happened to the transfer student who looks as though as mind was somewhere else?" Will then gets up from a sitting position to a leaning position and looks towards the sky for a bit and back down towards White Tiger and says with a sigh "I climbed up here from the ally and jumped behind you with out you or your team seeing me, also the reason I was like that was because to be honest, it was my first time going to school." Looking surpised at what Will was saying, White Tiger says "What, you mean you were nervous because it was your first time in school?" Looking at him, Will simply noddes and says "Look, I think it's best if I leave the explanation with Fury, I'm sure he can fill in all the gaps and questions you have about me." Looking away with a painful look he finished what he said White Tiger just looks at him and then says to him "Alright, we'll go and see Fury and he'll tell us." Hearing that Will quickly says sternly while moving to look away with his hands on the top of the roof "No, I'm not going." Not knowing why White Tiger then asks pushy "Why, it was an order from Director Fury, he orded all of us there." Will then turns towards her fast and shouts "Because I lived through it once before, I'm NOT gonna relive it, even if it is an order from Fury." Surpised at the answer White Tiger was speechless. Turning around to look out at the veiw again Will then sighs and says to her "You know what, I'm sorry for yelling at you, the things in my past left a wound thats not healing, tell Fury for me sorry, but I guess it wasn't a good idea, he know what I mean." Saying that Will hopes onto the ledge, startled at what he was doing she says quickly "What are you doing, get down from there!" and as Will truns around he smiles at her and says "Bad choice of words, but I'll tell you this." He then vanishes and ends up next to her and whispers in the area he thought her ear was behind her mask and said "You and I could have been close, after all you're both beautiful and smart." Not sure what happened White Tiger was frozen with fear like she let someone jump off the roof. Not realizing Will had lifted her mask up pass her nose. Will placed his lips on her cheeks and lifts up from her cheek and says near her ear "Who knows, we might see each other around." and jumps back to the ledge, facing her and placed two fingers on his lips and made a curcula motion with his hand round to his side and bows. Then leans back and intentionally falls off the ledge. Realzing what happened White Tiger quickle ran to the edge and looks over the side to see nothing. As though he just vanished, there was no gathering of people trying to see who jumped or anything, Just everybody going about as though nothing happened. White tiger looked and looked, but nothing.

End of Chapter 2

Spiderman and its characters Stan Lee 


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Spider-Man

Chapter 3 A Tiger's Hunt

As White Tiger was looking over the side her team arrive. Her team looks at White Tiger and sees that she's looking over the side, Spider-man approaches White Tiger and asks "Hey, Tiger what's going on, where's the new guy?" Looking over the side to try and spot him he says trying to lighten the mood "Is that him, n~o that's a hot dog vender, good deal on hot dogs though." Then Power Man looks and says "Yeah, no kidding, looks good, remind me to find that guy, and the hot dogs." White Tiger just stands still looking over the side, then Spider-man looks at the others and everything grayed out and freezes and Spider-man says to the viewers "Wow, don't tell me that we all missed an important scene, because it looks like, even after me and Luke made that hot dog thing, that the "always right" White Tiger is speechless." As he finishes everything went back to normal. Then Iron Fist went towards White Tiger and was about to put his hand on her shoulder until she walks away, not looking at her team and says "Let's get to the Helicarrier, Director Fury needs to tell us what's going on." Everything freezes again and Spider-man says "Well at lest she's talking, kinda."

When they got to the Helicarrier Director Fury was waiting for them and said looking towards them "Well, glad to see some of you have made it." Without any delay White Tiger steps forward and says "Director Fury can you please tell us, who is Will and what is he?" Giving them an eye brow raised look, White Tiger quickly realized her mistake and adds "Sir." Director Fury looks at all the team and says to them "He is a new member of your team." Everyone on Spider-man's team looks in shock and was speechless. Wanting to carry on telling them about Will, Director Fury continued "He is also..." Then Spider- man says "Woah, woah, woah, woah. What do you mean a new member of the team, we're just fine as a five group team, why would we need one more." Before Director Fury could answer White Tiger says "Because it's not that we need him, but he needs us." As everyone looks at White Tiger wondering what she meant by that remark, Director Fury clears his throat and says, with every-bodies attention "That is why, you see he is someone who doesn't look for help in others, you see he thinks that he is too different to be working in a team." Director Fury then leans on a desk and says, looking towards White Tiger as she stared at the floor "Which is why I'm guessing the reason why he didn't come with you or turn up." Everyone just looks towards White Tiger, who didn't say anything and kept looking at the floor, until she nods towards Director Fury, who then sighs and continued "You see unlike your team, except maybe White Tiger, Will didn't receive his powers from a spider, training, experimentation or alien tech. He was infact born with it." Spider-man's team listens extensivly to every word as Director Fury was nearing the end "You see, he's not fully human." When Director Fury said those words everyone looks at him wide eyed and mouths hanging. Ignoring their surprise Director Fury carried on "You see Will is a human, werewolf hybrid." As they listened to the last words they all shouted in unison "WHAT!?" Then everyone started talking at Director Fury at the same time. (Not wanting to try and get all their talking) Director Fury then started to get annoyed and looks at them, realizing what they were doing that jumped back into line to listen to the rest of what Director Fury had to say, relaxing back down Director Fury continued "He wasn't experimented on, he was naturally born, only his Father is a Werewolf." White Tiger steps forward with her hand instinctively up "Excuse me Sir, but how come he's here and not with his family?" As Director Fury heard those words he looks solum and says to the team "It's not my place to say, after all if anyone of you had a troubled childhood you wouldn't want anyone else to tell it would you." saying that everyone looks at each other in agreement and then White Tiger said before anyone else "But wouldn't it be a problem, with him being a werewolf, what if he loses control." Director Fury quickly response "He can't lose control." With everyone looking confused and tensed White Tiger then asks "What do you mean." Director Fury then says "Because he was born with it, not only can he change his form from human to werewolf as well as full wolf, his mind stays intact and he can't pass the werewolf curse onto others." They all relaxed after hearing that, then Director Fury says "The only problem is his mating season." Hearing those words made them tense up and Director Fury says to them "From time to time his mating season flares up and he changes, sometimes to werewolf form sometimes to full wolf form, you see only he can tell when he's gonna have one and he would lock himself up in S.H.I.E.L.D's specially made, sound proof, unbreakable cell that can only be monitored with. Let me bring up his "room" and you'll see." As Director Fury started clicking on buttons to bring up Will's cell, Sam whispers to the others "Hey, is this for real, I mean it's like saying that the boogyman is real or something?" Then Luke whispers in a low tone "So you think that Director Fury is trying to punk us?" Hearing those words, Peter then adds "Seriously bucket-head, I've never seen Fury that serious about someone, he doesn't even seem like the pull-a-prank type, I mean alright he knows how to have some fun in his spare time but not on S.H.I.E.L.D time." Hearing that Sam then says "So we really do have a "hairy" situation. snigger." Everyone just moans and looks up to the ceiling and slaps their head and Sam just goes "What, oh come on, that was a good one." Director Fury then said "Their you go." As Director Fury moved to the back of them, the team all looked at the screen and saw the walls covered in claw marks, with the bed in tatters. They then looked at Director Fury and he said "We repaired it as best as we can." Then Peter jumped in with "That's what you call repaired, look at it, it's got more claw marks than Wolverine's room." Then Director Fury said "Listen this is only a once or twice a year thing, he knows to come here when he gets like that, after all, he's just the same as you, he has the same S.H.I.E.L.D coverage as you do, his deal with S.H.I.E.L.D is that he gets a place he can call home and try to have a normal life with no one looking over his shoulders 24-7, just a visit now and again to see if everything is fine." Everyone looks in astonishment at Director Fury and Sam Says "You mean you only call him when there's work to be done and his payment is a house and food, is that what you meant?" They all looked confused about the matter and Director Fury said "Yes, for him S.H.I.E.L.D is more of a job than a place where everyone works together to keep the world safe." Spider-man and his team look at one another then at Director Fury and Spider-man says "Do you mean he treats people as what clients or something?" Director Fury looks towards them and says to them with pride "No, he treats people just like how Captain America treats them, because in Captain's file it states that the subject known as Captain America says "I don't like bullies, no matter how big they are." and believe it or not those are the same words that Will, code name Lycan said to me, before he read Captain's file." Spider-man and his team looked amazed and bewildered at what they heard. Then Spider-man asked "Then is that how he came under S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, because he stopped loads of crimes." Spider-man and Director Fury both looked at each other and Director Fury said "Yes, without property damage, he did it with stealth and timing that hardly anyone saw him, but then he made the wrong people angry and S.H.I.E.L.D came into the fold, we pulled him out, gave him a place and a job with S.H.I.E.L.D, the only problem is that he thinks of himself as a solo act and he told me it's because he didn't want anyone to ether, get hurt or slow him down, because he has nearly the same re-generational speed as Wolverine, only slower." Now finished with his explanation he then finishes with "Now, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find Will and talk him into working with you and your team, you are NOT to engage with the target or cause a scene, this is top priority, do you understand." Spider-man and his team then said in unison "Sir, yes sir, Director Fury." Finished with the debriefing Director Fury went off and did his Directing thing with the Helicarrier staff. The team then started speaking to each other, with Spider-man saying "Ok, you guys heard him, we need to find Will and try reasoning with him to work with us." Then Sam interrupts with a winey "But Wh~y us, shouldn't he be put with someone who can handle this better than us." Power Man then responded "It's because we work well together, we're like the Ultimate Team, next to the Avengers that is." As soon as Power Man was finished Iron fist then said "Those who can teach, are capable of teaching." With that said Spider-man then said "Alright, I think that what we should do is that we should all find him and only one of us should talk to him." When Spider-man said that they all looked at White Tiger, who then said, looking at the others "Oh come on, it's because I'm a Tiger isn't it." Spider-man then walked forward and said "No, it's because you talk and met with him first so you know how he is." White Tiger then felt happy at what Spider-man said, until he said quietly so that only she can hear "Besides, if that whole kiss-on-the-cheek thing meant anything, it would mean that he likes you at lest." Realizing what he said she felt her cheeks go red and said furiously "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She then jumped a little and looked around to see if anybody noticed, as the whole crew of the helicarrier was looking at her. She then grabbed Spider-man and pulled him by the arm and saying to the others in a strict tone "You three stay here, if you even come near us to listen in, I swear you'll live to regret it (GROWL)" All three gulped in unison then looked at each and only hearing Spider-man say "Ow, claws, claws, cla~ws!" in a painful manner as he was dragged away. Ignoring his pain, she then said to him tensely "What do you know?!" Leaning in, close to his face and he said defensively "Calm down, calm down, the only thing I know is that I saw him kiss you on your cheek and that's it, the others weren't even close to where I was to see, I think Sam was too busy looking at the game shop across the street, Luke was listening to his game while paying attention to where he was going and Danny, I don't think Danny would say anything about it." Hearing that White Tiger relaxed and said "Ok, but you better not tell anyone about that, you hear me." As she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with one hand and the other with a straight hand near his throat. As he gulped he quickly replied "Ok, ok, I promise, I'll forget that it ever happened." Finally letting go she then said "Ok, lets go get the others, something tells me that Danny is glad he didn't say anything about that cheek kiss." Before they reached the door Spider-man thought he saw White Tiger rub her cheek, but seeing as what happened he didn't try to ask her about it seeing as he wants to keep his head.

End of Chapter 3

Spiderman and its characters Stan Lee


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Spider-Man Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Tiger's eyes

The team then left the Helicarrier after looking up the information they needed for their mission. They arrived on top of a building that was over-looking their targets house. Just before they get any closer Spider-man called his team over and said "Ok guys, just a recap in case anyone forgot." Spider-man looking towards Nova, not sure what he was on about the whole team, besides Nova, Looked to where he was looking and realized straight away. Nova slowly realizing after saying "What, Oh come on, as if I would forget..." While he said that the team kept starring at him and he quickly says "But just in case I missed a few words do the whole recap thing." The whole team then sighed and Spider-man continued "Ok here's the plan, we'll let White Tiger go in to talk with him, while she's talking we'll just be on stand by mode in case anything gets out of hand." Nova then interrupts by saying "What you mean we're her back up, why can't I talk to him." Spider-man replied a little annoyance in his voice "Because we want him to work with us, bucket-head, if you go you'll just annoy him so much he'll not want anything to do with us, at all." Hearing that and feeling a little annoyed Nova says with his arms crossed "Oh fine, let Tiger go." Power Man then says "Yo, it's a good idea though, to send in Tiger than us." White Tiger then looked at Power Man and said to him in an agitated way "What's that suppose to mean?" Before Power Man could defend himself Iron Fist intervened and said "You are both kindred-sprits of the animal kingdom." The team looks at Iron Fist with complaint looks and Spider-Man said "Another reason why White Tiger should go, because even though their powers aren't the same, they are apart of nature." Hearing that White Tiger looks at Spider-Man and said in an annoyed tone and pointed "Oh yeah, then why don't you do it, why does it have to be me?" Spider-man then respond "Come on Tiger, you read his profile, he's a serious type, I'm more of a lighting the mood kind of guy, also I don't think he'll be able to relax with all of us there, messing up his house and touching his stuff... Nova." Saying that Nova quickly responded with "Hey, the only time I touch your stuff was when I wanted to move your boxes so that I can charge my game ok." Hearing that Spider-man then said "Yeah and knocked over your drink on to those boxes, I told you my comics were in there." Nova replied turning his back "What do you mean, I dried them out for you." Then Spider-man said "Yeah, after the dry-out they shrunk, I needed a magnifying glass just to read them." As the argument was heating up White Tiger went between them and said "Fine, fine, I'll go but just so you guys know I'm going to get away from nerd and nerdier." Pointing to both Spider-man and Nova and jumping off the building towards the house.

While going and out of ear shot the guys sighed and Spider-man and Nova high-fived each other and Spider-man says "That was a good plan, glad we thought of it before getting here." Then Nova said in agreement "Yeah, because now we don't have to go down there." But then "You fools do know that the communicator is on, right." They both quickly looked at their wrist and saw a screen, where White Tiger was looking at them and said "You two are so~ gonna get it after this." Looking at each other they slapped their own heads, at their own foolishness. While Power Man and Iron Fist we're trying not to laugh at the two.

Meanwhile White Tiger was standing in front of Will's house, she went knock on the door. But before she reached it the door opened, looking around from behind the door Will appeared and said to the surprised White Tiger "Hey there White Tiger come on in." Trying to figure out why he wasn't surprised to see her at his doorstep, she waited until they reached the living room and sat down, Will still standing then asked "Would you like something to drink, like what tea, coffee or apple juice maybe." White Tiger stayed sat down and shook her head and said "No thanks." Will looked at her and sighed. then went to sat in a chair across from her and said "Let me guess, this isn't a social call?" White Tiger looked at Will and said "No, I'm here to..." Before she could say anything Will interrupted and said "I know why you're here, Fury still wants me to be apart of your team." Saying that as he looks up to the ceiling and leaning back in his chair. "Thinking it'll make me a better hero, even though I said no countless times he just wouldn't stop." Then he got up from his chair and went to look out the window and continued "But you see I won't be responsible for a team members life." Hearing that White Tiger then asked, trying not to sound hesitant "What do you mean, are you telling me you were apart of a team before." Moving her mask to the top part of her head. Hearing her ask that he quickly turned around and looked at her in her eyes, with tears starting to form in his eyes, he collapsed to his knees. White Tiger jumped from her sit in reflects and placed her hand on his shoulders, she felt his body shake and he said in a teary voice "S-she was just... laying there... in my arms... not moving." lifting his hands to his chest with clenched fist, he then said "I-I couldn't do anything... m-my... whole body froze... She lifted her hand to my f-face and I could feel the heat leaving her body." Before White Tiger could say anything Will's body began to change, he's hair grew grey and his whole body started growing and shrinking, his nose and mouth grew forward along with hair sprouting from his face and whiskers grew from his cheeks. His body's form changed to a big, thin build with the hair growing thicker and thicker his clothes grew tighter and tighter until they ripped from his body. His whole body was covered in fur. His eyes turned aqua blue. He was in full wolf form. White Tiger kneeled in front of this bigger than an average wolf creature before, feeling as though the color of her face left her with. Wolf-Will sat in front of her and craned his head up, not knowing what he was doing White Tiger moved her hand towards her face slowly, until Will started howling. As she sat there listening to his majestic howl she couldn't help but to be drawn to him. Moving her arms towards him as he kept on howling she felt her arms wrapping around his large and furry neck and hugged him warmly. Realizing what White Tiger was doing Will looked towards her and craned his head into her shoulder. They didn't know how long they both sat together. Until Will and White Tiger stopped and moved away a little. They both looked at each other. White Tiger gave Will an understanding smile with a few tears coming down cheek. Will looked at her tears and decided to quickly lick the tears away. Surprised at the sudden wet, sloppy tongue, she gave a slight gasp and wiped her face with her sleeve. Looking at Will with his big dripping tongue hanging out off the lips of his mouth. All she did was give a small chuckle and said "Guess we both lost someone close to us, huh?" Will simply nodded his head in agreement, then looked at himself seeing as he was a large wolf, then at the ripped clothes around him and hung his head down. White Tiger looked at him in concerned and asked "What's wrong." The big wolf looked at her then at his torn clothes and started patting he's paw at them and let out a big sigh. White Tiger looked at the ripped fabric and realized and said "O~h, I see they were you favorite clothes and now their rags." Looking down he gave her a nod. White Tiger looks at him and gave him a smile and pats him on his shoulder and said "You better go up stairs and change, but before you do just so you know we won't be so easy to take down, we want you to be apart of this team ok. After all I think that you might be pretty lonely here." Hearing those words as he goes up stairs he thinks long and hard. He pushes his bedroom door open with his nose and turns himself back to his human form. Putting his jeans on over his new boxers. He then heard a crash down stairs grabbing his t-shirt he rushed down stairs and saw Spider-Man, Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova in a heap at his front door.

End of Chapter 4

Spiderman and its characters Stan Lee 


End file.
